Parting of the Ways
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: After the Tartarus arc, the news about Fairy Tail reaches the guild members. However one year later, why were Levy and Gajeel's pinpoints so far away from each other? Well it happened on that day... (Spoiler for chapter 418)


**Fairy Tail is owned my Hiro Mashima, not me. **

* * *

It was only a week since the disband of Fairy Tail, and despite the circumstances, the sun still shone brightly. Many of Fairy Tail members have gone their separate ways, being in the town brought back too many memories. Fairy Tail wasn't just a guild for many, it was a place for family, a place where kids grew up, a place that saved a few from going down the wrong path, and of course, just another home.

The outskirts of Magnolia, where the long dirt road continued for miles and miles. Where the grass on grows on each side, creating a sea of green. This was the road to accompany many on their journey, to follow them to the next town, and even to follow back home. On this road, were three beings.

Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, and Levy McGarden stood at the edge of town, getting ready to take off.

Gajeel held his sack of belongings, and hung it from his shoulder, as did his exceed. For Levy, she had a backpack and a few shoulder bags, it seemed she was upset, not just because she was leaving the town that homed her most of her years, but of something else.

Normally, Gajeel would've tried to stop levy from following him, but this was a hard time from her. Recently, she was even keeping her distance from him, but she wouldn't tell him why.

Lily held a small map in his hands, looking away from the town. "I suppose if we head out this way, making good pace, we can walk to the next town and be there before sundown."

"Sounds like a plan." Gajeel agreed. He felt someone was being too quiet, and took a glance at Levy. She hand her head bowed, staring at the ground, her hands were held behind her back. It was a face she had made before, it meant she was conflicting something. Seeing her like that gave Gajeel a weird feeling.

"Stop making that face." He told her, but she didn't look up. "I know this is hard for you, but it's what the master would've wanted." It was true, and Levy knew it as well. She looked up slightly, meeting his gaze.

"I know, but it's just that-"

"The sooner we leave," Lily interrupted, he never liked hear Levy's sad tone, she was never like that, "the sooner we can move on."

"I know." She said once more, before keeping silent.

With that said, they started going their way, their footsteps making crunching sounds with the gravel beneath their feet. It had been a while since they took this road, and who would've thought they would use to leave where their homes once were. It was painful for everyone, so no one wanted to talk about it.

For Gajeel, Fairy Tail was a place that saved him from the streets, but not in the way Phantom Lord did. He felt he was finally a part of something, rather than just a tool of destruction and power. People depended on him for support, and he depended on others as well, rather than just doing everything by themselves. No matter how many times he said that Fairy Tail was too loud, bothersome, or annoying, he always found himself going there. Maybe that was just him getting used to it, or maybe it was him craving for it. Needless to say, if it was for Fairy Tail, he wouldn't be where he is today. He was glad to call Fairy Tail his home, even after all the stuff he did.

Getting lost in his thought, he turned to his right side, seeing Lily. He dare not turn to the other side, knowing the dreaded face Levy was making. After all, he was once told of how she had joined the guild at a young age, that isn't hard to just leave behind. However, this wasn't a time to be a wimp about it, he needed to support her, just as she supported him all this time.

He slowly turned to his left, seeing… no one, just the wide open area on the other side of the road.

He stopped in his tracks, and Lily did the same, confused. Gajeel turned around to see Levy in the same position she was before. Her head bowed, hands behind her back, and a troubled face. A soft wind caught up to them, blowing her blue hair in front of her shoulders, making her dress ruffle a little. She didn't even bother fixing her hair, she just left it.

"If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind!" Gajeel hollered. They weren't that far from each other, but he didn't know how much she was lost in her thoughts. Saying that normally did the trick, he could picture it now; she would perk up, see how far they've gone, scurry their way, and start apologizing. It was a scene that had played out before, and he was ready to see it again. At least, that's what he thought, but she just stayed stationary.

Lily decided to try and get a response out of her.

"Levy, aren't ya coming?!"

He wanted a response, and he got one.

Levy's head shook from side to side quickly, her eyebrows scrunching up. She never looked at them, but her hands stayed behind her back, until her right hand was finally brought forward. In her hand she held a slip of paper, it was something all of them knew very well; a train ticket.

Gajeel's eyes widened in confusion. She wasn't coming with them? Wasn't that why she followed them?

"It's," Levy's voice finally croaked out, "It's not that I don't want to…" her voice trailed off. "Because I do, really!" She bit her lip her mouth quivering slightly.

Lily took a glance at Gajeel, he had a dumbfounded expression as always. Did he even know what was happening right now?

Levy looked up at the two, who were a little startled, seeing her finally move. Although, her expression didn't change.

"It's just that… I can't." Her voice cracked a little at the last part, making her cheeks redden a little.

Gajeel raise a brow, if he wasn't confused before, he sure was now.

"What the hell kinda nonsense are you spouting now?" He sternly said to her.

"Gajeel!" Lily snapped at him. It made Gajeel look down if an irritated face, one to which Lily ignored. "If you think you'll get in the way, or slow us down," He told Levy, "You won't!" He gave a reassuring smile

"That's not it..." Levy responded.

"Then what is!" Gajeel shouted, his mouth in a snarl. He was wondering just what sort of excuse she was thinking of.

"I can't keep up with you, Gajeel!" Levy shouted back at him, her eyes shut, and both of her arms shot to her side, as her fists clenched. It was something she wanted to avoid saying, but she was just reminded of how much of a dense head he had. It was enough to make her almost scowl at him.

Gajeel had a taken back look, he hadn't expected her to snap so quickly.

That one yell had taken a lot out of her, for she started breathing a little heavily. Once she had gotten her breath back, she stared back at him, her eyes were full of worry. Then, her face softened, and she grinned slightly.

"You're always getting stronger, when your life was in danger, you'd muscle through it, even if it wasn't your life at stake. You never ceased to amaze me."

Gajeel's face turned a little red from the comments he was receiving, but he continued to keep his attention on her.

"I could never do anything, so you've had to protect me many times." She took a pause, trying to gather her thoughts together. "I've know for a while now, that you won't be able to protect me forever, and I need to stand on my own." There was another pause.

Each time she took a pause, Gajeel was thinking of what to say, but it soon dawned on him that this was one of those moments where it was best to keep quiet.

"I can't keep up with you." She said once more. "Not in strength, and definitely not in height," She chuckled a little, hoping to brighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Then so be it." Gajeel responded to her. Even if it was best to keep quiet, he couldn't let this go unsaid. "If you decide to go off on your own, don't expect me to stop you." He scratched the back of his head, showing how laid back he was.

"Gajeel…" Lily began, he wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he knew that's not what Gajeel really meant.

No matter how cold the words Gajeel said sounded, Levy still grinned.

There was a moment of silence, that nothing could break. It was now the parting of the ways, something people come across frequently, but always painful.

Gajeel took another look at Lily and nodded.

"I suppose there's nothing else for us to do." Gajeel told her. "We're heading off." He turned around and began walking, with Lily by his side.

_It's better this way. _Levy thought to herself, turning around, placing her train ticket in her bag. Her mind knew not to turn around, fearing that her emotions would get the best of her. She could feel her eyes start to swell with tears. They began to make her sight blur, and she her breathing turned into sniffling, but she dare not let the tears fall. _Levy McGarden, listen to yourself. Don't turn around. Don't cry. _

Her mind was always her strong point; it held so much information, so she decided to listen to it. Then again, she knew if she didn't do this, her mind would never let her forget.

Turning around, she saw Gajeel and Lily slowly walking away. Without a second thought, she ran. She ran as if her life depended on it, her little legs carrying her as fast as they could. Her heart was already beating fast, now it was just beating even faster, her lungs feeling like they would explode. What kind of a goodbye was that? She was not going to let it end like that.

Upon coming closer to them, Gajeel heard her footsteps and turned around. He was taken back when Levy suddenly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him. She buried her face in his chest, not showing any sign of letting go.

"I'm sorry I can't stay by your side like you told me to." She muffled into his shirt.

Gajeel seemed a little confused, did he say something like that? He tried to think, then it hit him, back on Tenrou Island, when she ran off. Even knowing what she meant, it didn't keep his arms from staying where they were. He kept them above her, not knowing what to do, she had already startled him, what was he supposed to do now?

He looked to Lily for help, and Lily nudged his head toward Levy, giving him a sign to hug back.

Cautiously, Gajeel wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm going to get stronger," he heard her say, "So you'll be proud to have me by your side."

He wasn't quite sure what she had meant by that, being "proud". He didn't care if she didn't see herself as strong, or that he had to protect her. If she was away from danger, and kept safe, it was fine by him.

While she was mumbling something, Gajeel leaned his head forward, resting his head on hers.

"I was always proud to have you by my side." He told her in a low tone. "I'll be waiting."

It was true. After all that had happened when he was with Phantom Lord, she was still able to stick by him and give him support. If anything, that was something he would be proud of.

Hearing those words, made Levy release him, and take a step back. Instead of that frown she had a big smile, something she always looked better with.

"Thank you." She told him. Then she turned to Lily. "Be sure to keep him out of trouble, okay?"

Lily saluted her.

"Of course, who knows what kind of a mess he could get into without me."

Levy crouched down and hugged Lily as well, saying their last goodbye.

"When does your train leave?" Lily asked her.

"Around noon." Levy replied.

Lily looked at the position of the sun, it hadn't moved since they started their journey, and they left pretty late in the day.

Gajeel knew it too so he gave her some advice.

"If you miss your train, don't blame me. You better start going." He sent her on her way.

She had already spoken her mind, there was nothing else to say. Before they finally turned around one last time, Levy held her right hand up, extending her index finger. It was something Gajeel and Lily had heard about in the guild but had never really done themselves, so why not try this time? They did the same, and just like that, they were on the road again.

* * *

After a while, Lily looked up at Gajeel, who had a certain disappointed face.

"What'cha thinking about?" Lily asked him, although, he already knew the answer.

"I don't know. There's this weird feeling my chest, it's annoying me." Okay, so maybe that wasn't the answer Lily was thinking of. "But one thing's for sure; if she get's stronger, then she won't need me to protect her anymore. So I'll just have to get even stronger, what do ya think?" He glanced at his arm where a piece of fabric was tied, it was a headband that Levy had given him.

Lily just smirked, that was the type of Gajeel-like answer he knew.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Gihi!"

* * *

Levy had her back facing the direction of Gajeel and Lily when they left, but now she was facing them. She watched as their existence became smaller and smaller. Levy owed so much to them, all that they had done for her. That time when Laxus attacked her, to Tenrou Island, event to now. She never regretted meeting him, no matter how painful it was at first. Looking back on it, it was nothing compared to what she felt for him now.

Even right before leaving to go his own way, the last thing he told her was not to miss her train. He was still looking out for her.

There he was, leaving. She would never know when she would see him again, or if she ever would. She spoke her mind out to him, but she didn't speak her heart. There was that one thought that she wished she said, but just couldn't. He was walking right out of her life by her very eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it.

As she watched them disappear out of her sight, her eyes began to fill with tears once more. She felt her lip quiver as she bit down on it, her heart picking up a pace of panic. Her knees began to shake, causing her to try and keep her balance by wobbling a little. She kept her eyes darted straight ahead, she had a feeling that if she blinked all her tears would flood out at once.

_He's really never coming back… _

That was her last thought before she finally closed her eyes, and she felt the tears rush down her face. Her wobbly legs couldn't hold her up in her emotional state as she slowly sunk to the ground. She let out a lonely wail, her facing looking up at the sky, the sun shone brightly, making her tears glisten in the light.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop crying. Even after her wail had ended, the tears had just kept flooding out, there was no way to stop them but to just let them flow. She felt them drip softly onto her hands, and casually roll onto her dress. There seemed to be no end to them. She felt her throat dry up with each hiccup that escaped her, catching her by surprise as the tears seemed to shorten.

Fairy Tail had brought them together, and now Fairy Tail has separated them.

* * *

Jet and Droy stood by the buildings by the end of town, watching the crouching figure of Levy shed her tears in the middle of that dirt road.

"Don't you think we should go and comfort Levy?" Droy asked Jet who had his arms crossed.

It was true they would all be going to the train station together, but Levy had insisted on saying goodbye to Gajeel and Lily, even though they all knew how hurting it would be. Not just for Levy, but for Jet and Droy as well. They've been together since they were kids, they knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. Jet and Droy didn't know which was worse, seeing Levy cry, or seeing her cry over someone that wasn't them. Either way, it was a part of Levy neither of them wanted to see.

"Nah, I think it's be better off to let her get everything out on her own right now." He kept his eyes on Levy, making sure she was still there. "After all," he turned towards Droy, "Our train doesn't leave until tomorrow."

* * *

**Well there we go! I hope you all enjoyed your dose of Fairy Tail feels ;-; I got the inspiration for this by seeing the map on Lucy's wall in chapter 418, I noticed that Levy and Gajeel's pinpoints were so far apart but WHY? We don't know yet, but I just wanted to make something up like this. Jeez, I was thinking of this scenario in class and almost CRIED! Needless to say I did get teary typing this, and I'm glad it came out the way it did. Like this? Well why don't you favorite, and review for more?! You know what? Why not even check out my other GaLe/Gajevy fanfics! I'll definitely be typing more GaLe/Gajevy fanfics so keep an eye out for them. Bye bye! **

**-Ninja**


End file.
